The present invention relates to a replacement method for replacing a container of input energy for powering a drive motor of a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a replacement system for replacing a container of input energy for powering a drive motor of a motor vehicle that allows such a replacement method to be implemented and to a data support that allows such a replacement method to be implemented. The invention further relates to a replacement station for replacing a container of input energy that powers a drive motor of a motor vehicle.
Certain motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid vehicles, comprise a container of input energy for powering a drive motor, such as a battery of electric accumulator cells that power an electric motor. It may prove advantageous to exchange this container, when its energy level becomes low, for a new container full of energy. This can be done at a station similar to a service station at which a motor vehicle fuel tank can be refilled.